


Rainy Days Aren't So Bad

by HoneyBlossom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlossom/pseuds/HoneyBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby x Reader (OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days Aren't So Bad

        (A/N: I don't own Undertale. Only Nella.)

 

It was pouring down softly in the streets of the Underground, the pitter patter sounds echoing through the now closed bar... The flame monster silently wiped the counter in sync with the rain. he lets out a soft content sigh which sounded more like the crackles of a beginning fire as he admired his work. He paused to look outside and if anyone knew him well enough they would've notice the flame on his head twitching with anticipation, as if he wanted to hurry and lock up his bar. Odd right? To think a flaame element wanted to go out in the open. In the precipitation. Where he had a 90% chance of burning out. Honestly that is so perposterous.

 

Yet it was true. He walked down to the back of the bar with his rag in his hand, flames lighting the way. He entered his office to grab his black trench coat along with his leather gloves and umbrella. He shrugged on his gear and took a quick look at himself. He chuckled at his reflection and with that he left the office. His footsteps echoed everywhere filling the bar with its sound. Calmly he opened the door and lock it. Letting out a inaudible sigh he opened his umbrella and trudged on through the ongoing rain. He looked around at his surroundings noticing that barely any mosters were out at this time. He listened to the soft patter of the rain hitting and slidding down against his umbrella. 'She definetely wwill be out today' he thought to himself. Just thinking about her made his flames blaze alight causing steam to rise from the umbrella.

 

He countined to walk to his destination thinking only about her. He cracked a small smile once the Waterfall came into view. Quietly he made his way down, cautious of the water that surrounded him. Echo flowers filled his vision and hearing, they whispered the secrets of various, perhaps numerous monsters thst come here to speak their wishes. He passed the leaves hanged aboved and the area covered in algea till he found the rock. yes, that rock. the one he sat on when he first met her. He took a seat and looked down in the water, waiting. minutes felt like hours until the water began to bubble softly. His glasses glimmered as she began to 'peek' at him from water level. slowly she started to ascend from the water as it slid down her skin and gills easily, giving her a rather glowing effect. She had beeautiful brown skin and unruly black hair with a few pink petals stuck in it, mind you he couldn't see her face since her curls hid the majority of it. Only her nose and lips were visible. Oh god her lips! Those lucious beautiful pools of softness! He just loved her lips.

 

He loved how they move into a smile when he cracked a joke or how the bottom one would puff out in anger when he had a rough day. And her gills were beautiful as well. Unlike Undyne's her ones were a soft yet deeep color of purple. Lastly was her tail. Long and sturdy (A/N : thats what she siad XD) from swimming and her scales were green. But if ligth was shone on them at a certain angle a few will glisten purple. Some migth think of him as a weirdo for noticing and describing her features so throughly but he wouldn't care at all. Because all of it was true in his eyes...

 

He slanted his head up a bit when she hoisted herself up near the dirt, head tilted up a bit meaning he had her attention. Her lips moved upward a bit, a smile. She only smiled when he was nearby.

 

"...Grillby."

 

Oh Asgore help! That voice...it reminded him of the wind- soft now but can change at any moment. His flames flared up a bit, a sign of greeting as he scooted as close as he could without getting wet.

 

"Its nice...to see you...again...Nella" His voice was soft and sounded like the embers of a fire about to be putted out. He placed a gloved hand on her cheek as she nuzzled it softly. 

 

"Come closer."

 

"I can't...you know that."

 

She paused her ministrations as if she were thinking. Suddenly her hands grab ahold of the ground beneath her as she pulled herself closer. It took Grillby a moment to figure out what she was doing and he watched curiously. Grunting softly she bared her fangs in DETERMINATION as she concentrated. After a moment she sighs tiredly but happily as she crawled out the water with legs and leaned against Grillby. Luckily he didn't get wet. He stroked her hair softly, petals falling down slowly.

 

"You know...that puts a strain...on you..." He spoke softly and looked up to see if the rain had stop. bit did so he placed his umbrella on thee opposite side of where his 'lover' sat. "And you know that I don't care" she replied quickly. She looked up to see wory eched in Grillby's face. Tch. He looks so cute when he worries.

 

"...But-"

 

He was cut off when she pulled him down by his collar to smother him in little wet kisses. It tingled a bit but he didn't mind. Once his confusion settled down a shade of blue ran across where his cheeks would be. He stopped her in order to move her hair away. Brown orbs twinkled at him softly and he cracked a smile at that.

 

"I love you...' he whispered barely audiable before stealing a kiss from her soft lips. he could feel her smile into a the kiss and wrap her arms around him, squeezing him in affection.

 

Guess rainy day aren't so bad.

 

(A/N: I wasn't even trying to make this interesting. This is probably one of my most sloppiest works in history ;-; To be honest I was just bored since when I orginally wrote this in my book I still didn't have a phone. Anyway I hope you all like this piece of undertale trash. Leave a comment. Thanks =3)

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I was just bored when I did this -.- Wasn't even trying. Leave comments. Thanks.


End file.
